


the outsider's second visit

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [21]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, egor has a crush on a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You know, Egor, if we leaned over her shoulder, we could reach other pretty easily. We could even kiss each other if we wanted to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day 21 of Kinktober, my double penetration choice was my Drrr!! OT3, cos I've been meaning to write more about them. i have no excuse for it though  
> if the position seems wonky im sorry, I tried to work it out a little bit IRL but I only have myself and my fiance to work with and Egor is fuckin tall

It's inevitable that Egor ends up invited over for a second encounter with the couple, and he finds himself more excited than expected. He likes spending time with them in general, he's come to realize, and they've seen each other a few times since then and were even able to act as though it wasn't weird at all, given what had transpired. Maybe it isn't supposed to be weird, and he tries to let himself ease into this pattern, their pattern.

 

Eventually, Shingen lets him know that, should he be willing, Emilia has expressed interest in having him over like that again. Egor doesn't hesitate to agree, surprising himself with his eagerness. He wants to spend another evening with them and to become a part of their world again, much more than he thinks he would ever admit to them. That would be taking things a little too far, most likely.

 

When the night arrives and he knocks on their door, he doesn't recognize the man who opens it at first and almost apologizes for getting the wrong door. But then the man- the incredibly, unbelievably handsome man- breaks out in a grin and when he speaks, the voice is familiar even without the muffling of the gas mask. This is the first time he has seen Shingen's face.

 

"Well, don't look so surprised," says Shingen, as he steps back to let Egor in. "It was fun last time, but I know it might be too weird if you never get the chance to get a good look at me!"

 

_Weird? That's awfully rich coming from someone like him..._

 

They've known each other for long enough that Egor has grown used to the mask and seen it in place of a face enough to learn to trust it, but now that he's presented with a face, he finds himself hastily memorizing the features. Partially because he already trusts this face, and partially because, well, Shingen is a hell of a lot better looking than he expected. Then again, as someone who has changed his own face a time or two, he really isn't in any position to think anything like 'it's about time' or 'this'll take some getting used to'.

 

Emilia is standing just inside and greets him with a bright smile, her hands steepled in front of her chest and her eyes bright. "It's so, so great to have you back!" she cheers and Egor gives her a polite smile. "Did you tell him the plan for this evening, dear?"

 

"Not yet, pumpkin," replies Shingen. He turns his attention back to Egor and asks, "Would you like to fuck Emilia?"

 

The question is so abrupt that he might have reacted more if he weren't already used to them, and if he weren't already growing used to all of this. Taking the briefest second to look at her, to look her up and down, he wonders why the answer isn't obvious. It was, after all, what he thought he was signing up for the first time, and Shingen has to know that his wife is gorgeous. Even if he more than likely married her for her intelligence alone, her looks couldn't have hurt.

 

When he nods, a slight smile playing at his lips, Emilia claps and practically bounces over to him. "Then let's get you out of those clothes!" she says, already tugging at his jacket.

 

"Now, honey, give him a chance to settle in," Shingen playfully scolds, but she just laughs and doesn't stop until she has Egor's coat off.

 

"But I think he's already ready, dear! Aren't you?" She smiles up at him, and even if he hadn't been, there's no way in hell he could say no to a smile like that.

 

"Of course," he says with a warm smile that only makes her own smile grow. She actually squeaks in her excitement as she starts to unbutton his shirt, and he realizes that he's in way over his head with these two.

 

Soon enough, he's got the two of them in front of him, with Shingen standing behind Emilia, an arm wrapped around her waist so that he can finger her while Egor has kneeled down. Getting on his knees puts him close to face level with her breasts, so it's easy for him to take a nipple between his lips and delicately suck the way he's learned she loves. He can't see her face like this but he can hear her high-pitched gasps and breathy moans and knows he's doing something right.

 

"Emilia," Shingen murmurs, "do you want more?"

 

"Yes," she breathes, and so Egor straightens up and she beams up at him, as if to congratulate him on a job well done. While the other man begins lubricating himself, Egor sits on the bed so that Emilia can ride his lap. She sits on him, her legs on either side of his body, and he holds her hips steady as he slowly helps her ease down onto him. This time, he can watch her face as it shifts, and he thinks he could fall in love with a face like that. He tries to forget that this isn't the first time he's thought that tonight.

 

She bounces on top of him while he raises his hips to meet hers, and the two of them work in tandem until Shingen positions himself behind her. He rests his head on her shoulder and gives Egor a small smirk, before his own face shifts and he grunts softly as he pushes himself into his wife. This way, Egor is able to watch the both of them, the way her eyes widen and her lips part, and the way Shingen relaxes, eyes closed. How many times is he going to have to remind himself that they're married and that this is always only temporary?

 

_Just think about right now. Nothing else._

 

When he's concentrated entirely on what he's doing, he can forget these more complicated thoughts. It's easy, in fact, to lose himself in the rhythm of his hips and the sound of his own breathing, of Emilia's squeaks, and of Shingen's moans. The three of them are a good fit like this, and there's no reason for him to try to think of a way to make them fit any other way. He's just managed to forget these worries when Shingen speaks, throwing him off.

“You know, Egor,” he says, a playful grin on his face, “if we leaned over her shoulder, we could reach other pretty easily. We could even _kiss_ each other if we wanted to.” He chuckles, and tries an innocent smile that Egor does not fall for.

“Are you hinting at something, dear?” Emilia asks, her voice breaking in her breathlessness.

“Well, _you_ got a kiss from him,” he replies. He's somehow even more handsome when he's trying and failing to play innocent, and he's actually dead serious about the kiss thing, no matter how playfully he might say it, and Egor knows that shouldn't be all that strange, considering they've gone a lot further before. Shingen told him before that this is only as weird as he makes it, and he tells himself not to make a simple kiss weird this late in the game.

“He's definitely hinting. Are you going to kiss him?” she asks. It's a wonder she can still manage to speak at all, but she's playing the part of the mediator as best she can, and Egor's grateful for that. At the very least, it makes things easier, and he leans onto her shoulder, the same shoulder than Shingen is leaning on.

Kissing him isn't really all that different from kissing anyone else, and it's nice, and before he can catch himself, Egor is moaning, his lips parted just enough to grant the other man entrance. He feels hands on his shoulders, feel Shingen grabbing his shoulders from around Emilia, and she's caught in the middle, crushed between them as their kiss grows more and more heated. She seems absolutely delighted, and her face falls forward, nuzzled into Egor's chest, and he can feel her tensing, pulsing, trembling as she comes, but he and Shingen don't stop.

And suddenly kissing Shingen becomes very different from kissing anyone else, because Egor finds himself kissing Shingen like he's never kissed before, like he's starved and like he needs this, and maybe he did. It isn't like he lets himself think about  _these_ sorts of needs very often, and maybe if it weren't for these past two meetings with the doctor, he might have let those needs go unchecked indefinitely. He's  _busy_ and finding anyone he can be with regularly enough to form the attachments necessary to  _really_ enjoy it with is hard. Really, it's only natural that he'd start to...

Shingen breaks the kiss, which is thankfully enough to startle Egor back into safer territory, and his mouth is agape with a shaky moan until he goes slack behind Emilia, and it's safe to assume that he's come. He even pulls out and takes a few weak steps back, but gives Egor a smile as if telling him to please keep going, by all means. Wrapping his arms tight around Emilia, he does just that, driving himself up into her as she gasps and gasps and gasps, slowly losing her ability to breathe.

He feels the bed sink down next to him, and Emilia twists to lock lips with Shingen, and when Egor feels that he's too close to risk staying inside of her a moment longer, he passes her over effortlessly and they never even break the kiss. Just as he is about to finish himself with his hand, he feels hers, and he tips his head back and lets out a raw, shameless moan that surprises even him. He isn't sure if Emilia finishes herself off as well, or if she has Shingen's assistance, but by the time he's come down from his own orgasm, he can hear her little whimpers and knows she's there again.

Egor lets himself fall back, laying across their bed with his eyes closed for a moment, and thinks that it's nice to be able to relax with them. Even if he is still an outsider, and even if he is still only allowed certain glimpses of their life together, it still so nice to be a part of it in any way that he can. He feels close to falling asleep when suddenly, one of them climbs on top of him. Judging by the weight and feminine giggles, it's Emilia, and she lays on top of him as if it's the most natural thing in the world. When Shingen cuddles up beside of him, he honestly isn't sure what he's supposed to think, or do.

“I want to sleep like this,” Emilia says softly. “Can we?”

“Of course, pumpkin,” replies Shingen. “It looks like Egor's already out, so he probably won't even notice!” They laugh together like they're getting away with something, and he decides to keep pretending he's asleep, to let them think they really did get away with something. He's in so over his head with them, but tonight, he doesn't want to care about that; he just wants to sleep with them.

 


End file.
